


Entraînement

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Friendship, Humor, reposting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Et encore, t'as pas vu le meilleur. »Eli ne voulait pas voir le meilleur.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poulécriture





	Entraînement

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai supprimé cette histoire par erreur jpp de moi

« **Nozomi, regarde !** »

Nozomi plia soigneusement une feuille, la déposa sur le tas des documents dont elle avait fini de s'occuper. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers Honoka qui venait de débarquer dans la salle du conseil des élèves et lui sourit doucement. La porte claqua violemment contre le mur, faisant sursauter Eli.

« **Oui, Honoka ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Soudainement, Honoka jeta sa veste par terre, sortit son T-shirt de sa jupe et l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Eli en évita un, manquant de peu de se faire crever un oeil.

« **J'ai des abdos !** »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'Umi avait fait remarquer à Honoka qu'elle avait grossi, cette dernière avait tout d'abord minimisé les paroles de son amie avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans ses anciennes tenues. Le déclic fut instantané (ou presque) et elle avait doublé ses séances d'entraînement. Fière des résultats, elle avait tout naturellement voulu les partager avec sa petite-amie.

Eli fixa longuement le ventre de Honoka. Il n'y avait absolument rien.

Elle regarda ensuite Nozomi se lever de sa chaise, contourner la table et se placer devant la plus jeune qui continuait de sourire, fière d'elle. Elle posa un doigt sur son ventre, appuyant doucement.

« **C'est impressionnant, Honoka ! Ton entraînement porte déjà ses fruits !** »

Eli regarda Nozomi, se demandant si elle avait des problèmes de vue. Ou des problèmes tout court. Parce que pour accepter de sortir avec Honoka, il fallait qu'elle ait un gros problème.

« **Et encore, t'as pas vu le meilleur.** »

Eli ne voulait pas voir le meilleur.

« **Ah ? Je commence à être curieuse.** »

Honoka posa ses mains sur ses hanches et bomba le torse, mettant sa poitrine en avant (poitrine qui attira bien rapidement l'oeil de Nozomi, remarqua Eli, légèrement dégoûtée).

« **J'ai pris des seins.** »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes et Eli eut envie de se cacher sous son bureau, tellement cette conversation la mettait mal à l'aise. A croire qu'aux yeux de ses amies, elle n'existait même pas.

« **Oh ?** finit par dire Nozomi, brisant le silence. **Ça aussi, je peux toucher ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine. »

Cette fois-ci, alors que Honoka encourageait Nozomi à toucher, Eli se laissa glisser sous son bureau, maudissant sa décision de nommer sa meilleure amie vice-présidente lorsqu'elle avait été élue présidente du conseil des élèves.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
